


Play?

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar loves almost everything about his new home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play?

Oscar loved his new home. He loved the soft, round bed that was only his, he loved the couch where he got to stretch out for belly rubs while his humans watched football, he loved the backyard with its lush green grass and squirrels that chittered at him from the trees, and most of all, he loved his new pack.  
  
Sadie was the one who'd shown him how things worked, where the best sun spots were and exactly how much whining it took to make J get up to take them out in the morning. Harley spent a lot of time sleeping, but he always let Oscar curl up with him when he wanted to nap, and then there was Icarus, who'd been there for as long as Oscar remembered. They were his friends, his pack and family, and Oscar loved them all.  
  
And then there was J.  
  
Oscar loved J. He was huge, but not scary, and he seemed to know just when belly rubs were needed and where the itchy spots behind his ears were. And he ate. A lot. There was always food around when J was home, and he usually gave them some, from crispy strips of bacon and pieces of bagels in the morning to bites of hamburger and potato chips at night. Jen said J was spoiling them, but J just laughed and told him that dogs were meant to be spoiled. He had a nice laugh, big and warm, and Oscar felt good just hearing it, like everything was how it should be.  
  
Jen liked J's laugh, too. It always made him smile, the really happy smile that crinkled up the corners of his eyes and made the whole world seem brighter. He smiled that smile a lot more ever since they'd come to live with J. Oscar was glad; he liked that smile better than the other one that was tight around the edges. Jen used to have that smile before they lived with J, like it hurt to smile but he did it anyway. Now, though, he smiled all the time, and there was nothing about hurt to it.  
  
The only thing Oscar  _didn't_  like was the special game his humans liked to play. Most of the games they played were fun - they involved balls and running and grass, but this one was different. They took their clothes off and rolled around on the big bed in J's room, the one none of the dogs were allowed to lay on unless the humans weren't home. The game looked like fun, but when Oscar had tried to play with them once, both of them had yelled at him and put him outside for a really,  _really_  long time - a whole Sesame Street's worth! So now whenever they played their special game, they shut the door and left Oscar and the other dogs out in the living room. And they played it  _a lot_.  
  
Oscar wanted to know more about the game and why he wasn't allowed to play, too. J always let him wrestle with him when he was on the living room floor, but something was different about the big bed, and Oscar didn't know why. He tried sneaking into the room, even hiding under the bed, but he'd gotten caught when Jen bent down and saw him. And once again, he'd been yelled at, even more than last time, before he was shoved outside and left there for ages and ages. And this time there wasn't even any Sesame Street on!  
  
J eventually came out and got their leashes to take them for a run, but Oscar hadn't wanted to go. He'd slunk back into the bedroom where Jen was still in the big bed and licked his hand, hoping he wouldn't get yelled at.  
  
When Jen opened his eyes, Oscar thought he might still be mad at him, but then Jen smiled the big, happy smile and gave him a hug. "Okay, buddy. We're good," he told him. "But you gotta stay out of the bedroom when J and I are in here, all right?"  
  
Oscar licked his cheek and wagged his tail. While he still thought it wasn't fair that they got to play games without him, he guessed he could learn to live with it. As long as they still remembered to put Sesame Street on for him before they left.


End file.
